


Final Goodbyes

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, F/M, Free Verse, Happy Harry, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Severus and Remus final tie the knot. Harry realizes something important. Remus has advice for Minerva. Luna has a badger.





	Final Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan-Remus  
> Hunter-Harry  
> Stefan-Severus  
> Clara-Charice  
> Lena-Luna  
> Xavier-Xeno  
> Ellie-Elise

“Stop running!” Stefan called out as Hunter rounded the corner,

He jerked to the right narrowly avoiding Minerva.

A girl quickly followed after him with heels in her hand.

 

_ “Attendance at Hogwarts has decreased by half,” Ryan said passing the paper to Stefan.  _

 

Stefan was wearing a tux and standing in the kitchen of his home.

Hunter and his girlfriend were grabbing the last couple of things before the ceremony. 

Minerva was sipping red wine. 

 

_ “Attacks on the ministry have shot up since the announcement of his death,” Minerva told the men. _

 

“Are you ready?” Stefan called to the kids in the living room.

He tugged on his collar, it was stiff and itchy.

Seeing his action Minerva slapped his hand. 

 

_ “There a widespread search for Horcruxes.” Minerva looked down to see a badger by her foot.  _

 

“Yeah!” Hunter called out, he was waiting by the front door.

Tally was wearing a teal green dress, matching Hunter’s vest and tie.

“This is going to be so cool!” Hunter smiled at his girlfriend.

 

_ “We destroyed one,” Ryan said as he grabbed the animal and dropped it in Lena’s arms. _

 

“Have you been to a wedding before?” Tally asked as the made their way to the ceremony.

She decided to wait to put her shoes on.

“Nope!” HUnter was holding onto Bailey’s leash.

 

_ “Guests piques his curiosity,” the girl said in a sing-song voice then left the kitchen, Ryan turned back to Minerva. _

  
  


The ceremony was small. 

Friends around the community had made it to the event. 

Very few people of their past lives were there.

 

_ “Yeah,” He said moving back to the conversation, “We found it after rescuing Hunter from his relatives.”  _

 

Birdseed was thrown at the men as they made their way down the aisle.

Both men had bright smiles and shiny eyes.

With their hands intertwined they ran towards the reception hall. 

 

_ “It was in his scar. We had the Goblins bring a healer to check for traces and they found it.”  _

 

A few small speeches were made.

Dancing was started with Minerva dragging Severus out for a mother and son dance.

Lena grabbed Tally and took her to the floor before Hunter got a chance.

 

_ “That along with a several of unsettling and illegal traces. We were able to remove it.”  _

 

Ellie ran up from behind him and dragged him to the floor.

He laughed as Bailey edged towards the food table. 

Clara had noticed and was giving the lab a stern glare. 

 

_ “It caused him quite a bit of pain. We decided to leave after finding out how invested the Headmaster became.”  _

 

The day bled into the night. 

Songs started and stopped, mixing with laughter and conversation.

Hunter only had to leave the hall twice the whole time which he was happy about.

 

_ Ryan sat next to Minerva, “Get out.” He said, “Get out while you still can.”  _

 

At the end of the night, Hunter was found hugging his parents.

“I’ll see you guys in a week. Enjoy your Honeymoon.”

With that, he waved as the newlyweds left to their flight. 

 

_ “Grab whoever you can and go. He doesn’t care about anyone just himself. He’s the reason we killed Harry Potter.” _

 

Hunter was to spend the next week with Clara and Ellie.

Lena would be there with her badger, Oliver.

Though he would miss his parents, 

 

_ “He will sacrifice you to get what he wants.” _

 

Hunter knew he would be okay.

For the first time in his life,

He knew everything would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This is second to the last chapter. Next Monday will be the epilogue. Thank you all for staying with me throughout the series. I will be doing another series in a free verse style, I just need to write out everything. 
> 
> On another note, this will be my first story I have finished. I will probably finish Cloak and Dagger next.


End file.
